


Ticklish

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Blood+
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saya finds out Haji's still ticklish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random drabble from like, nearly four years ago.

Haji and Saya were both laying on one of the couches in their living room watching TV. The teen was lying on top of her chevalier, her head resting on his chest. The show finished with one of the participants getting eliminated. Even after the show had finished the two continued to lay there. Saya buried her face in the crook of Haji's neck and inhaled his scent. Haji gave a small smile and gently stroked his queen's side. She gave a small giggle which caused Haji to look at her.

"Are you ticklish my queen? " he asked.

"Yeah-Ahh!" Saya shrieked as Haji began to tickle her. " Ah! N-no!"

She got off him and ended up on the floor where Haji continued his tickling. Saya managed to get Haji off her, and flip him so that she was now the one on top.

"Are _you_ still ticklish?" she asked. "I know you were when you were younger."

"No," replied Haji.

Saya ran her fingers down Haji's side. She watched his face crack into a brief smile before going back to its original look.

"Hmm... Are you sure..?" she asked with a sly smile. One that he remembered very well.

Haji decided it was better not to answer, but that was a bad idea because Saya then started tickling him. At first Haji tried to stifle his laugh, but he couldn't keep that up for very long. Soon, the apartment was full of Haji's laughter and Saya's giggles. Finally the girl stopped. She was sitting on the man's abdomen . She leaned down close to his face and traced his lips with her finger.

"I love it when you laugh," she said quietly before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
